cpu usage ch2 imbeciles with nothing better to do
by firekitty21
Summary: ichaicha sasusaku oh yeah jiraiya and kakashi eavesdropp ..OH YEAH GOOD TIMES


**WELCOME TO GENIN CHAT!**

**WELCOME USER!**

* * *

Enter _SOwhatNOW_

_SowhatNOW_: hey naruto you in here?

r4m3nmonst3r has entered the chat!

r4m3nmonst3r: yeah sakura! wassup?

_SOwhatNOW: _i was wondering if you had seen sasuke?

r4m3nmonst3r: no. i have not.

r4m3nmonst3r has logged out of GENIN CHAT!

_SOwhatNOW: _whatd i say?

_SOwhatNOW has joined **i-will-eat-your-heart private chat** :_

_SOnowWhat: _gaara are you in here?

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** yeah. wassup sakura-chan?

_SOwhatNOW: i was wandering if you had seen sasuke lately. he has been...avoiding me..alot._

**i-will-eat-your-heart: **nah i haven't. lol. how could i? i am in the sand village.

_SOwhatNOW: _oh. im sorry if i bothered you. i mean..ugh..im sorry i will go. im stupid.

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** no no no sakura! you didn't bother me and you are not stupid. now why do you want to know where sasuke is?

_SOwhatNOW: well.._ well surely you kno i like him...i mean..well im worried..he hasnt been to practice in a week and i havent seen him since last saturday.

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** yeah i know. so, do you think something happened to him..?

_ImBtRthnNruto_ has joined the chat

**i-will-eat-your-heart: **i mean if you are worried then maybe you should go over and check up on him or something?

_SOwhatNOW: well i would..but i dont want him to think im annoying...i mean he already does soo..._

_ImBtRthnNruto: _im fine guys so you dont need to come see me.

* * *

_ImBtRthnNruto has left the chat.._

_SOwhatNOW has left the chat.._

**i-will-eat-your-heart:** why do you guys always do that to me?!

**i-will-eat-your-heart has left chat**

_SOwhatNOW has joined ImBtRthnNruto's PRIVATE CHAT.._

_SOwhatNOW: sasuke are you mad at me?_

_ImBtRthnNruto: no sakura._

_SOwhatNOW: then are you sick?_

_ImBtRthnNruto: no sakura._

_SOwhatNOW: then why havent you been at training...everyone is worried..im worried..._

_ImBtRthnNruto: im sorry i worried YOU. but i just need some time to cool down i have been...confused lately._

_SOwhatNOW: that isn't like you sasuke! you never rest or give up. you always want to be strong...your always training and trying to beat naruto...what is wrong with you..?_

_ImBtRthnNruto: sakura just leave it alone, im fine. that is all you need know._

_SOwhatNOW: but IT ISNT WHAT I ASKED YOU!_

_SOwhatNOW: ever since you defeated itachi you have been acting weird. what is wrong with you? you never give up or quit._

_ImBtRthnNruto: SAKURA I SAID IM FINE LEAVE IT ALONE!_

_SOwhatNOW: NO I WONT AND IF YOU LOGG OFF I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KICK YOUR ASS!_

_ImBtRthnNruro: hn._

_SOwhatNOW:if that is the only answer you give me i sware i will come over there and you will regret it._

_ImBtRthnNruto: aa._

_SOwhatNOW:ok watever sasuke wollow in your loneliness all by yourself._

_SOwhatNOW has left the private chat.._

_ImBtRthnNruto: sakura i love-...nevermind.._

_ImBtRthnNruto has logged out of genin chat..._

the very next day...

WELCOME TO GENIN CHAT!!

WELCOME USER!

YOUR CHANGES TO YOUR NAME HAVE BEEN MADE!

YOUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED!

* * *

Enter Ch3rrybl0ss0m

r4m3nmonst3r: hey sakura, i like your name.

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: thanks naruto.

r4m3nmonst3r: so did you talk to the almight uchiha yet?

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: you could call it talking i guess.

r4m3nmonst3r: oh. did something bad happen. ILL KICK HIS BUTT!

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: not really. he was just so shutup, so i left the chat.

r4m3nmonst3r: well i bet he didnt really mean it.

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: are you ok naruto? usually when we talk abotu sasuke your on my side...are you on drugs?

r4m3nmonst3r: you know me...i swing both ways..

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: ugh... O.o ...ok i didn't know that.

r4m3nmonst3r: I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT SAKURA CHAN I SWARE!!

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: oh! thnk goodness! 'wipes brow'

r4m3nmonst3r: no that would be gross. 'shivers'

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: yeah your telling me..YOU like sasuke..nasty!

r4m3nmonst3r: what is that YOU supposed to mean. what if i was gay?! .. im not but still that hurts my feelings..

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: yeah sorry... ok naruto im a go..

Ch3rrybl0ss0m has left the chat..

ImBtRthnNruto has joined ch3rrybl0ss0m's private chat

ImBtRthnNruto: sakura. you there?

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: mm.

ImBtRthnNruto: talk to me.

Ch3rrybl0ssom: mmhmm.

ImBtRthnNruto: sakura..your being a bitch!

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: oh really. am i? seems like this is usually our conversation backwards isnt it? now you know how i feel.

ImBtRthnNruto: sakura..im not one to just be open and talk...you know that...im sorry if it hurts you..but i dont know what to say.

Ch3rrybl0ss0m: so you chose not to say anything?

ImBtRthnNruto:...

Ch3rrybl0ss0ms: yeah. i guess so.

ch3rrybl0ss0m has logged off of genin chat..

cock-ah-sheee has joined ImBtRthnNruto's private chat..

cock-ah-sheee: sasuke why did i just see sakura running by my apartment?

ImBtRthnNruto: uhm. i dont know.. oh shit ...sakura? g2g kakashi!!

if kakaashi could see through the screen and hear sasuke's cries of pain, he would know that sakura passed his apartment because she was storming over to sasukes'

"sasuke!!" sakura lifted up a bottle of syrup and beat him with it. "sakura stop please that hurts!" sasuke said laughing hysterically."not until you tell me what your deal is!?" she said lifting the bottle up to hit him again. "alright." he said grabbing her arm he pulled her down into his embrace. where he pressed his tender lips against hers. "oh," she said blushing as he pulled back. "yea.." he scratched the back of his head and looked away. "well I-i guess I should go now." sakura stuttered. "well i mean you dont have too?" sasuke was flushed but his eyes were staring at her with the intensity of a thousand kunai. "well I dont want to bother you o-or a-anything." she said tapping her heals against her toes and vice versa. "you arent bothering me," he said grimmacing..looking out his window. "ok then," she sat on his couch and looked at him. He smiled and sat next to her..slowly pulling her to him. "well i mean we could watch a movie or-" she interupted him mid-sentence with a passionate,wet kiss.

MEANWHILE ah yes the dreaded boring meanwhile.

kakashi has his ear up against the wall and is listenign to their 'air quotations' conversation all the while typing a mesage to jiraiya.

* * *

cock-ah-sheee: i can hear ever moan! this is better than icha icha!

FOR-nick-ation: BETTER THAT ICHA ICHA!? i write icha icha...icha is...that is ...your soo! :(

cock-ah-sheee: come over here and listen for yourself.

FOR-nick-ation: oh i will! and i will prove it to oyu that ichaicha is better than anything soem kid could do ..

FOR-nick-ation has logged out of Genin chat.

jiraiya and kakashi sat in silence both with in their boxers, that were for some reason very tight today. "so you were right...SHUTUP" kakashi grinned and poked jiraiyas bulging boxers with his book. "there are towels and and ichicha in the bathroom."

READ AND REVIEW HOMEDOGGS...i was bored..sorry..if you have any suggestions tell me...i have to watch the avatar movie now! so send me ideas and i will most likely write them for ya. love ya.


End file.
